You're a Good Pet
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: With Eren under Corporal Levi's watch, feelings are told, bread is eaten, and chins are bruised.


A/N: Meeeeh, second fanfic. I am ready! I know only recently that Eren and Levi have been become acquainted with each other, but I can't help but love them! I'm a hopless romantic! And if it wasn't obvious enough: SPOILERS AHEAD. I have caught up to Episode 14, and at this moment, Episode 15 isn't released yet. This is going to take place in Levi's apartment, if he even owns one, I don't even know, so don't say "that wasn't in the anime/manga!" Because I know that already. I have caught up with both the anime and manga, so if you don't want spoilers, click back~ Enjoy.~

I, Eren Jaeger, have been sentanced to remain under Corporal Levi Rivaille's watch until we are prepared to take back Wall Maria. He frightens me- the Corporal. His natural gloomy look; his mostly monotone voice. I know he's the best soldier, but at least he could be a little more.. I dunno, happy? I shouldn't be saying that, though. We have to battle against weird fuckin' big, naked, scary Titans everyday who are just out to slaughter humans. Of course you'd act like you know what you're doing and have serious expressions during an attack, but Corporal is like that all the time.

Right now, since I was placed under Levi's rule, I'm in his apartment. With a collar around my neck, a chain dangling from the collar in the front. He's training me.

"Come, boy," Levi calls to me. He's teaching me how to eat like an "obedient pet". I feel more than completely ashamed as I crawl on my knees over to him and the piece of bread he's holding in between his fingers. I reach him and slowly look up at him, and glance at the bread. "Do you want this?" He waves the bread slightly in front of my nose, teasing me. I want to bite his damn fingers off.

"Y-Yes, sir." I answer a bit shakily and continue to look up at him. He says nothing and gently places the corner of the piece of bread against my lips. I take that as a wordless "here you go", and open my mouth, carefully biting onto the bread.

I recieve a knee to the chin, which sends me flying backwards.

I land with a grunt.

The Corporal towers over me, his hands on his hips. I gaze up at him with wide, wavering eyes. My chin hurts.. And I can't tell where the piece of bread's gone.

"I never said you could eat it, did I?" He remarked, his tone of voice tinted with a smirk, yet his face remained emotionless. I slowly shook my head back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I answered. You could see why he frightened me. On the day of my sentance to either be killed or taken into the Scouting Legion's care, he beat the shit out of me- and I mean the absolute shit- right after I spoke up to the idiots in the courtroom. And his eyes.. Gives me the shivers everytime I lock eyes with him.

He stepped away from me and walked over to the side. I watched his movements and noticed that he grabbed the piece of bread off of the floor. He walked back to his spot where he attempted feeding me, and held the bread between his fingers once again.

"Come, boy," He calls to me.

* * *

After I was fed and and bathed (he told me to bathe myself because he didn't "swing that way"), it soon became ten PM, and the Corporal decided to take me for a walk, and I desperately wanted to ask why he was bringing his gear with him. And I wouldn't be walking without my leash and collar on, of course.

We exit his apartment and I decide to gaze around. It's a lovely night and I haven't really been outside all day. Apparently, I was walking too slow because I was distracted by the night sky, and the Corporal tugs on my leash. I felt pitiful just being outside with a collar on, not to mention the leash. I was thankful that it was dark and there weren't too many citizens out at this time of night. I began to walk beside him, at the same speed, though I did continue to gaze around. It really was beauitful at night here. I then began to wonder where exactly we were walking to and decided to ask.

"Corporal...?" I asked, a bit quietly.

"Yes?" He replied a few moments later.

"Where, um.. Where exactly are we going?"

The Corporal didn't reply after that. I felt like we were either going to be actually taking a normal walk around, or be taken to a chamber to be killed. Just the atmosphere between us gave off that sort of vibe. I decided not to ask any more questions and simply walk around quietly beside the Corporal.

After a while of silent, peaceful yet awkward strolling, the Corporal suddenly halted his walking, and he tugged on my chain to signal me to stop walking. I wanted to say "what the hell?" to him, but I wasn't in the mood for getting punches to the face and stomach, so I simply stopped walking.

"C-Corporal?" I asked him instead.

"Get in my arms," He told me and gazed over at me. It obviously wasn't a question. Confused, I did what he said and jumped into his arm, I say "arm" because he was only supporting me with one, and he got out his grapple hook thing, and shot us up to a nearby, tall building. Once we landed atop of the building, he set me down and put back his gear. 'So that's why he took his gear along with us.' I thought to myself.

The Corporal strolled over to the side of the building that gave the best view of overlooking the city, and sat down on the edge. I simply watched him do that, and took notice that he didn't grab my chain. He glanced back at me and spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Sit." And he motioned towards the empty spot beside him. For once, I felt like I wasn't being pressured by him, though I sort of was, and that made me a bit happier.

"Yes, sir." I replied and strolled over to where he was, taking a seat right beside him, so our arms were just barely brushing together. Now, I had the time to overlook the city. The shadows of the buildings, the roofs of the houses all blended into the darkening aura of the night simply felt... Relaxing. Without realising, I began to lean my head against the Corporal's shoulder. He seemed to not acknowledge it for a while but then his voice broke the peaceful silence.

"What are you doing?" He asked, glancing at me. I immediately sat up straight once again, a slight blush on my cheeks now.

"C-Corporal! I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing and-"

"I never said you couldn't." He interuppted my ramble. I felt some more heat rise up to my cheeks and for a moment, I simply stayed still. He went back to gazing at the view in front of him, and I slowly rested my head back against his shoulder.

We were quiet for a while. It seemed like hours of peaceful silence. And during that time, I began thinking. I really do look up to the Corporal. Ever since I was younger, he was always my number one hero. I could just picture mine, Mikasa's and Armin's faces lighting up at the sight of Levi Rivaille coming back into town on his horse from a mission, back when Wall Maria was still standing. I guess you could say that he's still my hero. My hero that has taken a liking to sometimes beating the shit out of me.

Then my mind trailed to the Titans, and I felt my lips turn into a grimace. Those ugly, horrid creatures. I simply wish that we would finally find out how they reproduce, since it seems like their population number increases every minute. Then what flashed into my mind was the scene from where I was reaching out to Armin as I was inside a Titan's mouth. Then my mind went to where I slammed into the liquid in its stomach and I realized that my arm was missing. Those thoughts.. I'll never be able to forget those.. Then the problem that's got me where I am right now. My Titan-transforming power.

.. I never asked for anything like that.. I didn't even know it was me who was that Titan that was detroying every other Titan until I was, not so politely, informed by one of the Stationed Corps guys who nearly killed Mikasa, Armin and I. But I.. I didn't..

"... I didn't ask for any of this.." I murmured and I felt the Corporal move slightly to glance at me.

"What?" He replied.

"I didn't want anything like this, Corporal.. I didn't wish for my mom to get killed by a Titan.. I didn't wish for my Titan powers.. I didn't wish for both of Mikasa's parent's deaths.. I didn't wish for the Titans to even.. to even exist!" I exclaimed, and by this point, tears were beginning to pool in my eyes. "Why did all of this.. this /bullshit/ have to happen..?! If Hannes didn't save me and Mikasa, I would have died with her and my mom! That would have made me happy, Corporal! T-That would have made.. me h-happy.."

Now I was shamelessly sobbing. I removed my head from the Corporal's shoulder and buried my face into my hands, sobbing into my palms. Mom.. I miss her..

I then felt an arm wrap around my waist. My pathetic sobbing quieted for a moment and I glanced over at the Corporal. It was his hand that was around my waist. He was gazing at me with an understanding, somewhat soft look. This made me feel worse. I launched my upper body into the Corporal's, and threw my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest, continuing to sob there.

I felt both of his arms wind around my waist and pull me close. One of his hands began to rub my back slowly, attempting to calm me wordlessly.

It felt like hours before my sobbing quieted and and pathetic sniffles were only heard from me. That's when the Corporal decided to lean back a little and remove one of his hands from my waist and tilt up my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. I gazed up into his eyes. His eyes that, at that moment seemed not as dark as they usually are, gazed back at mine.

Now.. I felt this urge tugging me. I couldn't help at all as I slowly began to lean in. The Corporal seemed like he didn't have a problem, yet, with it, so I continued and ever so softly pressed my lips to his. I could feel his lips pucker back against mine slightly, and that made me a bit surprised, but I continued. We stayed like that, gazing into each other's eyes as our lips were gently connected and not moving.

My heart beat was simply going crazy. Would he beat me for this afterwards? I didn't care at that moment. I was sharing a kiss with my hero.

A few moments later, the Corporal slowly broke away and spoke.

"Let's go home."

My heart skipped a beat at those soft words. He.. He wasn't going to beat me up for the kiss..? Well, he did kiss back.. It was probably just for the sake of comforting, though.. But I don't care. I'm going home with Corporal. I nodded with a small smile spreading over my lips. We both stood up and we strolled back to the edge from where we came. He motioned for me to hop into his arms again for the way down, so I did as he asked. He pulled out his grappling gear and shot us safely down to the ground, except now, I realize that he's begun walking home without putting me down. I blushed softly and leant against him. It was a bit awkward that I was a few inches taller than him, but then again, I didn't really care.

Once we reached home, he began to hold me with one arm once more while he dug through his jacket pocket for the house key. Soon finding it, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately closing the door and locking it, and taking off his shoes. He also slipped off my shoes from my feet, which I thought was very surprising for the Corporal to do that for me. He carried me into his bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. I was a bit.. No, I was /very/ surprised that the Corporal was doing.. Any of this for me.

He strolled back to the bedroom door, shut it, then rid himself of his shirt, yet kept his pants on. He then climbed into bed beside me and threw the white covers over the both of us. What was going on? I felt completely flustered. I wanted to know why he was doing all of this.. But then again, /I didn't really care/. The Corporal slid close next to me and his hands went to my neck and I flinched slightly. W-Was he going to strangle me?!

I was dumb enough to forget that I still had my collar on. He gently removed that for me and turned back to his side table, placing it there. He turned back to me and moved his hand under the covers. I was very surprised to feel the Corporal's hand on the small of my back, his other arm folded under his head as extra support. Feeling very secure with the Corporal embracing me, I cuddled closer to him and pressed my head to his chest and I wrapped my arm around his back.

Soon, I was feeling very sleepy, and began to drift off. Yet, before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard Corporal Levi Rivaille mumble to me.

"You're a good pet, Eren."


End file.
